


ART: Family

by LFB72



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is in trouble, Max is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635108) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> Inspired by the wonderful Polomonkey's Little Monster

[ ](https://imgur.com/6bqZ9g0)

' _Leo is only half-conscious as Max patches him up. He’s feverish with pain; shaking and rocking in anguish every time Max touches him._

_It makes Max hurt, somewhere deep inside. This wasn’t meant to happen, not to Leo. When would the world stop tormenting his brothers and sisters? When would it ever be enough?_

_Mending Leo’s cuts and scrapes, rubbing cream on the burns, setting the broken bones; that’s the easy part. The waiting is what’s difficult. Max tucks Leo into the double bed upstairs and then climbs in beside him. He takes one of Leo’s cold hands in his own and holds it tight. He prays to the human God he doesn’t believe in that his brother will recover.'_


End file.
